


Shades of Blue

by ceaselesslyinlove



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Future Fic, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, the Wives ship Max and Furiosa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceaselesslyinlove/pseuds/ceaselesslyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will Max come back?”  Max.  She does not recall him telling them his name.  She will have to ask them about it later.  Max.  It suits him.  Furiosa hears the confusion in their voices as she watches Max drive away, not very surprised to find that she is calm.  “Don’t worry…he will come back some day.” </p>
<p>Max and Furiosa.  Post-film.  Slow burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is he going?”

“Why is he leaving us?”

“Will Max come back?”

_Max._

She does not recall him telling them his name. She will have to ask them about it later.

_Max._

  
It suits him.

  
Furiosa hears the confusion in their voices as she watches Max drive away, not very surprised to find that she is calm.

  
“Don’t worry…he will come back some day.”

  
**

  
He drifts easily throughout the wasteland. People come and go. He outruns those who threaten him and aids those who need him.

  
At first, he accepts it. The simplicity of this life again. It is how he has survived for years. Just him and his engines. And the ghosts.

  
But soon new ghosts appear, yet they are new type of ghost. These ghosts call out to him, not in anger and accusation, but in yearning and intrigue.

  
At night, he hears the silent murmurs and giggle of the Wives. Then he sees them. After a few moments, they speak.

  
“We miss you!” Dag tilts her head, hugging Cheedo close as they rest near him.

  
Toast curls herself next to Capable. “She misses you the most, you know.”

  
Sometimes, he even sees Angharad. His heart twists in misery when he sees her, even though she looks at him without a trace of censure. She never talks, but she always smiles at him and points in the direction of the Citadel.

  
Furiosa, however, never appears to him.

  
Perhaps it is because he dreams of her every night.

  
**

  
The Wives, now called the Sisters by the people, ask Furiosa to spend the first night back with them. She accepts.

  
They give her the softest blankets and pillows, although she protests.

  
“You almost died and left us forever,” Cheedo says quietly. Furiosa stops to look at her and the others, at the undeniable sadness and love in their eyes. She’s shocked to understand the depth of their affection for her, so shocked that she stops protesting and allows them to coddle her.

  
It is huddled with them where they tell her how Max saved her. How he desperately held her, gave her his blood, and spoke his name to her as if it would be the word to save her.

  
They suspiciously stare at her as they tell the story, gauging her reaction. She remembers Max’s words.

  
_Hope is a mistake._

  
It is then easier not to soften in front of them.

  
She lies there as they fall asleep, kept awake by the thought of Max’s blood running through her veins.

  
**

  
He tells himself that he is returning only to see her well. He wants to see her healthy once again and see her as the fearless leader he came to respect and admire.

  
54 days have passed when he drives over a dune and sees the Citadel from the south side. He gives himself a spare moment to argue with himself on whether he should turn back or not, but it is very hopeless. He is already speeding up.

  
He’s a couple miles away when he notices a truck is approaching him. He slows down upon noticing its slower speed and he comes to a full brake when it stops in front of him.

  
Toast and Capable come scrambling down from their seats, eyes wide.  
  
“I told you! I told you she was right!” Capable laughs as she lightly shoves Toast.

  
He fights to hide the smile.

  
**

  
“Max.”

  
This is how she greets him and she sees the knowing look in his eyes. She imagines that there is a similar look in her eyes as well. A look that told him she already knew much of what he had been doing these past days.

  
“Furiosa,” he replies, his voice rough and deep. She ignores the sudden lightness in her chest.

  
She especially ignores the grins of Toast and Capable behind Max.

  
“What have you brought?” She questions him as he moves up next to her.

  
“Seeds and bullets,” he replies. “Took some time to find them.”

  
Both of them know it’s not the real reason why he’s been away.

  
**

  
She wants to show him the new Citadel and so he follows her. He notices the look of awe and admiration in the people as they pass by. They look healthier and purer now.

  
She shows him the irrigation system she set up with Dag and some of the other former War Boys. There is joy in their work now, as they greet Furiosa before working again. When Dag sees them at the edge of the field, she grins and comes running around the crops, straight into Max.

  
“Furiosa said you’d be back!” She explains, her voice muffled in his coat. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe her.”

  
Furiosa does not miss the way Max’s eyes flicker to her before turning back to Dag. He looks overwhelmed and confused by the affection, so she gently pulls Dag away.

  
“We will make something special for you tonight. Are you happy with what we have done here?”

  
He nods once, looking out over the Citadel. “It is good.”

  
She is slightly jealous of how easily Dag converses with him. Even if he only offers grunts and short answers. Dag takes them around the gardens, telling Max every plant she is growing. He offers her the names of the seeds he has brought back.

  
Eventually, she notes how the sun has begun to sink, and she offers to show Max the rooms.

  
He follows her without question.

  
**

  
She takes him to a large room connected to six other adjoining rooms. It is quite obvious from the view it has of the Citadel that this was Immortan Joe’s chamber, the smaller rooms being the Wives’.

  
He notes the freshness. The new paint and plants that give a fresh beauty to the room.

  
He raises a brow at the blankets spread out all over the floor and Furiosa is quick to explain.

  
“The Sisters can only sleep when they are together. The sleep out here and I sleep in the room closest to the entrance. I tried sleeping with them, but I feel safer alone.”

  
He understands the feeling.

  
She gazes at him, perhaps expecting him to say something. When he doesn’t, she tilts her head and studies him.

  
“Will you be staying the night?”

  
Will he? He had only come to see if Furiosa was well and recovered. There should be no other reason why he should remain here.

  
“Yes.”

  
He tries to ignore the spark of happiness he sees in her eyes and then her quick attempt to mask it.

  
“You can have this room,” she points to the room next to hers. “The Sisters will meet us for food soon. It would probably be a good idea if you wash up first.”

  
She looks at the trail of dirt he took into the room, smirking. His fingers coat through his growing beard, feeling the dust rub onto him. A wash would do him some good.

  
“I will take some of your supplies up as you clean,” she briskly says and begins to walk out.

  
“Furiosa.”

  
She turns and he finds himself mute. The question is there, but a strange fear has taken hold of his tongue.

  
“Well?” She asks.

  
“Did you truly think I would return?”

  
It is her turn to become mute and he studies her conflicting eyes.

  
“Yes….I did not know when, but I knew you would,” she answers in a quieter manner.

  
When she leaves, he releases a breath he had no clue he held.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sisters scheme. Max and Furiosa continue to struggle with feelings.

Furiosa is late returning to the room, having to direct some boys on where to store certain supplies.  On her way back, many War Boys step to the side to give her a path and some even put their hands to their hearts in honor for her.  In many ways, she is honored, but she is frightful that the people may begin to look to her as a god. 

 

She will not become Immortan Joe.

 

When she returns, the Sisters have set up the food and have surrounded Max, all eagerly trying to tell him about everything he has missed.  Cheedo is closed to him, speaking wildly with her hands.  Furiosa believes she may feel left out from greeting Max so late compared to the others.

 

Max looks up when she enters and nods at his supplies she’s carrying.  She moves quickly to put his supplies on his bed, wanting to join them and begin to eat.

 

She comes back to find that a space has cleared next to Max.  Cheedo has squished herself closer to Dag.  Furiosa shoots her a look as she sits down and Cheedo looks back with the most practiced look of innocence.

 

“This is a lot of food, Dag,” Furiosa comments to break the shared looks between the Sisters.

 

Dag has brought a feast of vegetables before them, with some selected fruits.  From her conversations with Dag and the other workers, the fruit seeds require longer care and nourishment.  With only a small selection of these seeds, the fruit had become a rare part of the city’s food.

 

“I wanted Max to have as many options as he likes.  We will save everything we do not finish, if that is what worries you,” Dag takes a head of lettuce and begins to peel the leaves.

 

The Sisters soon pick up their chatter again, mostly directed at Max.  He responds with his usual grunts, shrugs, and short answers.  Furiosa hardly minds the lack of attention, continuing to eat and listen to their endless questions.  From the corner of her eye, she watches Max eat every offering Dag gives him.  He is clearly famished, as he takes large bites of his portions.  He never asks for more, but accepts food every time the Sisters offer it.

 

Once dinner is finished, Toast finally asks the question they all were thinking.

 

“How long will you stay?”

 

Toast is direct, which Furiosa is thankful for.  She finally turns to gaze at Max, who has suddenly become very interested with his plate.

 

Max shrugs, looking up to face Toast.  “I don’t know.”

 

Capable hums understandingly.  “That’s alright.  You are welcome here as long as you like, right Furiosa?”

 

“Of course,” Furiosa responds easily, catching his eye.  They have always been good at communicating without any words and this time is no exception.  He knows she understands he can come and go as he pleases.

 

Despite her different feelings on the matter.

 

**

 

He enjoys the meal.  He appreciates that the Sisters (not the Wives…he has to remind himself) do not require him to comment on every subject they discuss.  They are content for him to simply listen.

 

He notes how the Dag’s belly has grown swollen with her child.  He had felt her belly against him when she greeted him.  She is not too large as of now, as she still manages to stand up easily and help the Sisters collect the leftover food.

 

Furiosa leaves to check on the people before sleep.  He watches as she fondly smiles at something Capable mentions to her, a look that softens her face and makes him want her to turn to him with the same expression.

 

“Max?”

 

Cheedo lightly puts her hand over his, looking at him earnestly. 

 

“Please stay…at least for a little while.”

 

She stands up before he can answer and moves to a room where the Sisters are preparing for bed.  He is not used to people wanting his company nor is he used to this gentle affection, and as he watches Cheedo join her sisters, he wonders if he could ever do this.  Live in peace with them and Furiosa.

 

He stands up and wanders into his room, coming up to the bed and feelings the soft blankets under his rough fingers.  He can’t remember the last time he slept in something as normal as this.

 

He will either have a wonderful or horrible sleep tonight.

 

**

 

Furiosa returns to find the Sisters cuddled together in the center of the room, whispering to each other before they routinely fall asleep.

 

They look up at her entrance and grin.

 

“Max is waiting for you in his room,” Capable explains, barely keeping it together.

 

Furiosa has a pretty good idea of what they have been whispering about.

 

She enters Max’s room without knocking.  It doesn’t even occur to her that she should knock, as she is so accustomed to a life of people with little privacy.  Max sits at the edge of his bed, wearing a loose shirt and pants, eyes focused on the ground in narrowed concentration. 

 

She’s never seem him like this, in comfortable clothes in a normal setting.  A strange ache settles in her chest at the sight, forcing her to lightly cough to get his attention and end the feeling.

 

He looks up and stands when he sees her, seemingly trying to push away his dark thoughts. 

 

“I will stay at least for tomorrow.”

 

_He will stay._

 

She remains silent in surprise.  Perhaps he is unsure of her silence, because he adds on, “The Sisters wish me to at least stay a little.  I should honor that.”

 

 _‘And me,’_ she thinks, but of course does not comment.

 

“Do you think you will sleep well in here?”  She asks, redirecting the direction of their conversation.

 

She sees the way his eyes snap more in focus with her and she knows he’s picked up what she means.  The nightmares she witnessed when he slept next to her were harrowing to listen to.  Before he would wake up in a commotion of fists and growls, the few sobs and whimpers he made struck a similar chord with her own nightmares.

 

Not that her own were anything like his.  She imagines his were quite different.

 

Max is honest, which is one of the things she admires about him.  “I’m not sure.”

 

She wants to tell him about how her own nightmares have lessened in the many days from when she returned here.  How sleeping in the same bed, with the Sisters outside, gives her a comfort so great she cannot express it into words.  But she fears that this explanation will imply to him how much she wants him to stay.

 

Of course he would see it.

 

**

 

He wakes up in a cold sweat, his eyes darting around the room as he tries to catch his bearings.  The nightmare was far worse than anything else this time.  Breathing heavily, he throws the blankets off his body and heads to the door.

 

 _She’s safe…she’s safe and alive,”_ he tells himself, but he needs to see.

 

The Sisters, he notes, are asleep, nestled next to each other like a litter of pups.  Without breaking stride, he opens Furiosa’s bedroom door and enters.

 

He moves to stand next to the bed, looking over her, calming himself down.  She sleeps right in the center of the bed, straight on her back, with her good arm thrown over her head.  He studies her face, how soft and youthful she appears in sleep, without the weight of her responsibilities and her past.

 

His mistake, once he feels his heart settle once more, is to shuffle his feet as he turns to leave and Furiosa’s eyes snap open.

 

Her eyes soften when she recognizes him, but he remains utterly still in her discovery of him.

 

Finally, after a long moment, he mutters, “Couldn’t sleep.”

 

He doesn’t tell her how he watched her die in front of him in his dream.  How the Sisters screamed at him in his failure.  How he held her battered body to his chest and how he began to sob.

 

He doesn’t want to make her feel like a burden.

 

His eyes widen when she, without replying, moves to the side of the bed and opens the covers.

 

“You may sleep here tonight,” she whispers, patting the empty space.

 

Only hesitating a second, he crawls into the space, careful not to touch her and pulls the blankets over himself.  The heat from her body feels good against his and a part of him yearns to reach out and hold her, to bring that heat completely to him.

 

Furiosa can perhaps read his thoughts, because suddenly she is turning and pressing her body against his side.

 

It feels incredible.

 

“It’s okay, Max.  Sleep now.”

 

With her soft words, Max falls into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's such a pleasure to write Furiosa and Max. The mutual pining is incredibly fun to use with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max spends his first day in the Citadel.

In the middle of the night, Furiosa wakes up to the feeling of Max moving to position his head against her chest, his breathing taking on a quicker pace.  She remembers his nightmares in the war rig, how he’d wake up ready to fight in a cold sweat.  Without hesitation, she takes her good hand and begins to stroke his hair.

He seems to calm instantly, shifting closer to her and sighs in his sleep.  It reminds her of an engine finally simmering down.

She is not foreign to intimacy, despite what many of the War Boys think of her.  She remembers being held by her mother in the old Green Place.  Even after thousands of days and especially with the help of the Sisters and the Valkyrie, Furiosa still knows how to hold someone against her, offering comfort and love.

No man was ever intimate like that with her.  That intimacy was a time of closeness that left bruises and scars.  They used their bodies to torture and bring pain, their mouths to tear and hurt.

Despite knowing Max is a man, a very true male, Furiosa does not feel fear, holding him to her chest.  For the first time, she takes comfort in this intimate setting.

As she slowly begins to fall asleep once more, Max shifts closer and she smiles in amusement.

Max is a cuddler.  

 

**

 

When he wakes up, he is startled to find that Furiosa has woken and left the room without him noticing.

He cannot remember having so satisfying a sleep.

The second he leaves his room, Capable is suddenly before him, offering up a bowl of mushed grains.

“Furiosa said you might sleep late this morning.  She told me to feed you breakfast.”

He grunts and takes the food.  His eyes move instinctively towards the door and Capable giggles.

“Furiosa is visiting the Vuvalini.  They live in a reserved part of the Citadel now.  A place where our special green plants are raised and our elders are provided for.”

He thinks back to when they all came upon the Vuvalini and the discovery that there was no Green Place anymore, now a vast swampland.  Those women lived through the kidnapping of their people, the wasteland, and the deaths of their friends.  Of course Furiosa would place them in the one of the most cherished parts of the Citadel.

“Now, eat.  You may wash again if you want and Furiosa put fresh clothes in your room to change into.  I have to catch up with Toast and the other War Boys right now.  Make yourself at home, Max.”

She squeezes his arm gently with a smile, and leaves him in the center of the room, holding his bowl of breakfast. 

He moves to look down upon the Citadel as he eats, appreciating this time to contemplate.  He watches some of the War Boys jump into their cars as Toast and Capable lead the way out of the Citadel.  More women work alongside the men, another of the many changes he has noticed since coming back.  Everyone looks softer and peaceful, the death of their tyrant finally allowing them to feel joy and pride.

Once he finishes eating, he heads to his room to find the clothes Furiosa laid out for him.  They are simple, nothing spectacular or unique, but he marvels at their cleanliness as he picks up the shirt and feels the cloth.  A part of him is screaming to throw the clothes down, grabs his belongings, and leave.  He disappeared into the crowd that day for good reason…he cannot live in a settled climate.  On the road, he can drive and be free, away from the hell that people create in this world.  It is easier to survive with ghosts as company, than relearn to live and love the living.

 

**

 

Furiosa returns from her visit to find Max holding the clothes she laid out for him.  He is still before her with his sleeping clothes on, indicating how long he has stood like this.

She suddenly feels guilty for having left him alone.  She thought giving him space would give him a free opportunity to adapt and discover the new Citadel, but perhaps it has only frightened him more.

“Max.”

He turns, pulling away from his thoughts.  To her utter surprise, he quirks the corner of his mouth up in one of his small smiles, holding up the clothes.

“You trying to make me look suitable?”

She snorts, hiding her surprise at his attempt at banter.  “Not if you don’t want to.”

His gaze falls and she knows he gets her message.

“I think it may feel…”

“…like a trap?”  She finishes and watches him nod slowly.  He lays down the clothes and she notes how he still holds a piece of the sleeve in his fingers, the contemplation of this life still intriguing him.

“Once you are ready, I want to take you out again.  I will be in my room,” she says, before leaving the room and leaving him to dress.

 

**

 

She takes him to the garages, wanting to exhibit how she has made them larger and cleaner for the War Boys.  The War Boys murmur greetings to her (and to his surprise, he finds a few looking to him as well) as they walk by.  Furiosa leads the way to the main garage, where he is happy to find his car safely parked.

“The War Boys spent the night patching up the broken parts.  I think they’re anxious for your approval,” she says as he follows her gaze behind them, where four War Boys stand with hopeful eyes.

He nods and grunts at them which seems to be enough as they cheer and then leave the room with loud whoops.

They aspire for attention and love, very similar to their servitude under Immortan Joe, yet they no longer hold fear in their eyes.  No fear for punishment or pain.  Furiosa had destroyed that mentality and given them hope.

He wonders how their hope compares to the hope she gives him.

 

She eventually takes him to a secluded, shaded over area, away from the workers.  They had run into Dag, who greeted them with food and a warm smile.  Her face and hair was smeared with dirt from planting, more noticeable against her pale features.  When Furiosa offered her to join them to eat, Dag declined.

“I wouldn’t want to be a disturbance.”

Max didn’t miss the knowing look she passed between them or the glare Furiosa gave her before she walked away, hand placed gently over her swollen stomach. 

Now they sit side by side.  He eats while she tells him about the Sisters.  Cheedo the Fragile now works in the infirmary, caring for the ill and nursing them back to health.  The diseases amongst the War Boys is great and she finds herself very occupied most days.  Toast and Capable help fix the cars and bikes, and ride out with the War Boys when they need supplies.  Furiosa also expands on the Dag’s plans for the vegetation, what they hope to feed the people in the years to come.

He watches her attentively as she speaks, captivated by her joy and love for the Sisters…her hope for the people.

_She’s finally found her redemption._

When she finishes, a warm silence hovers over them.  He wonders if she has anywhere to be, yet she remains with him, seemingly at ease.  And once again, he understands her.

He has missed her too.

 

**

 

The day ends faster than ever before. 

She is about to remove the braces of her arm for bed when she hears a knock on her door.  Max stands before her when she opens it, a little shy and she beckons him in without hesitation, knowing his wish.

The sound of the Sisters whispering in their little nest makes Furiosa shut the door quickly, not wanting to hear their whispers break into giggles.  They will be asking questions soon enough as it is.

When she turns, she’s surprised to find Max looking at her prosthesis.  He’s never made a point of looking specifically at it before and it’s right before she begins to feel wary when he asks.

“Can I?”

Trying to mask her confusion at his desire to help her arm off, she holds up her arm and proceeds to show him how to remove it.  He is gentle and careful, an insight that pulls at her memory to when she lay dying. 

She puts the prosthesis down and they both ease into bed, strangely in sync and with complete amenity.  They end up facing each other, their bodies sprawled out on their sides of the bed.  Without contemplating her action, Furiosa places her hand upon his head, making to soothe him like she did the night before.  He stiffens momentarily…she’s already forgotten that he was not awake.  She brushes her fingers through his hair once, giving him the chance to push her away, but instead he closes his eyes and hums.  A pattern begins and soon he is fast asleep, having almost completely shifted against her.

When she soon follows him into sleep, she begins to wonder if the Sisters have a point with this.

 

He leaves the Citadel a little before the crack of dawn.  She knows this because she woke to the empty space of her bed and to the sound of his engine down below starting up. 

Lying still, she listens to him drive away, knowing he will come back…but when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this chapter and for reading, as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sisters grow excited for Dag's baby and Max's return. Max returns wounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make a quick apology for the different looking layouts of each chapter. This is my first time on this website and I'm still messing around with the layouts on here!
> 
> Unlike previous chapters, this chapter will mostly be in Furiosa's perspective. It begins and ends with Max's. Thank you for your encouragement and happy reading :)

There are more survivors migrating to the Citadel.

Max comes across them in the many days following his departure.  Some travel as families, others as partners.  The last group he discovers is a family; father, mother, and twin girls.  When he sees the frail legs and sunken faces of the girls, he goes against his own better judgement and slows down the car.

 

He remains with them for just the night, explaining in few words to the parents how far they have to go before they reach the Citadel.  They all listen with wide-eyes as Max tells them about the fields of green and the fresh water.  The girls look down at the food they hold, given to them by Max, perhaps imaging a vast city full of endless quantities of it.

They ask questions, which he answers as best he can.  One of the girls looks up at him with her big brown eyes, full of hope and a little fear, and asks, “The savior of Citadel, Furiosa…is she a kind ruler?”

He allows himself to soften, imagining Furiosa taking in this family.  “Yes.  She is very kind.”  The girl smiles happily and embraces her sister in excitement.

Before he leaves the next morning, the father asks for his name. 

_What do I call you?_

“Max.  My name is Max.”

 

**

 

The Wretched grow healthier and stronger with each passing day.  The Sisters improve on their professions, taking even deeper pride in their work.  The War Boys have taken to following them around, looking for ways to help them and gain their admiration.

Dag will give birth soon.  She refuses to stop working, but some days her baby is too jumpy and Dag stays in their room to rest.  Cheedo, Capable, and Toast find pleasure in pampering Dag, much like how they did when Furiosa was ill.  Furiosa listens as the girls discuss the future child; what her likes and dislikes will be.  They decided long ago that the baby would be a girl and look much like Dag. 

Furiosa now takes runs out onto the road with the War Boys.  Their supply runs to Oil Town and Bullet Farm are no longer as frequent, but as more people appear from the Wasteland with tales of raids, she knows it is safe to prepare. 

It will not always be as tranquil as this.

It should not surprise her how much she missed the road, but it does.  She had pushed aside all thoughts of driving once she healed and set to fix the Citadel.  Once her injuries healed, that pang to have the feel of a wheel in her hands was overpowering.  Now, with any report of a supple run, she lies awake, awaiting in anticipation for the morning. 

She comes back from a trip to Bullet Farm, high off this sweet indulgence, to find the Sisters waiting for her in their room.

“Why are you still awake?” She asks, sitting next to Cheedo and giving her an affectionate tug of her hair.  There is an excited energy in the room and Furiosa barely hits the floor before Capable speaks up.

“A family came in today.  They said a man named Max helped them get here.”

This is new.  Many people arrive at the Citadel these days and she has the suspicion that Max may have a hand in that.  This is the first time he has given his name to someone.

“They said they had spoken to him just a couple nights ago.  He may be coming back,” Toast leans in, arms encircling her legs.  “It’s been awhile.”

“Maybe,” she gives a reply after a moment of silence, knowing their gaze is on her.  She stares at her hands, not daring to hope that he may soon be with them once more.  “He will come back when he wants to.”

Cheedo lays her head against Furiosa’s shoulder, yawning delicately.  “I think he will come back sooner than later.  He must miss you terribly.”

“And us, of course,” Dag adds, although they all barley contain their smiles.

“He will come back when he comes back,” Furiosa states, standing up and walking to her room, feeling the heat of a blush creep up her face.  She didn’t know her body could still betray her that way.

The Sisters continue their whispers and schemes (most likely schemes) as she finds her way to bed and eventually falls fast asleep.

 

Turns out, Cheedo is right.

She is helping Dag water plants when one of the boys comes running around a corner, nearly toppling over her in his anxiousness.

“Furiosa!  Max has come back…we brought him to the infirmary, he appeared wounded when he arrived.”

She drops her hoe and is following him without comment, slightly aware that Dag is close behind her.

When she enters the infirmary, she does not realize how fast her heart was racing until she feels it slow as she takes in Max’s condition.  He sits at the edge of one of the beds, left arm extended as Cheedo wraps cloth around it gently.  His gaze meets hers across the room as she steps in and she notices how his posture seems to relax.  Beard grown, sunburnt, and sand-coated, he looks like one of the Wasteland.

“What happened?”

“Knife wound.  Nothing too serious,” Cheedo replies before Max can speak, if he was going to speak at all.  She gives Furiosa a concerned look and she realizes Max has not spoken since he arrived.

Cheedo finishes her handiwork, tying the cloth down and giving Max strict instructions to stop trying to get himself killed in the future.

The corners of his mouth quirk up.

Dag, quietly watching from the door, reaches out for Cheedo, and they slip away, giving the other two the space they need. 

Furiosa does not resist when they leave.  She narrows the space between them, gently putting her hand against his head and leaning to rest her forehead against his.  She brushes a lock of his hair between her fingers, feeling the patches of dirt and sand that have collected in his time away.  After a moment, she feels his own hand rest against the back of her head and he sighs.

She moves back after some silence and sits across from him.  “Max, what happened out there?”

She waits patiently for his words, as he pulls at the edges of his new bandage.

“Raid of men planned to attack here this morning.  Stopped them.”

 There is no need to ask if he killed them.  He did. 

“More will come,” she says, thinking about Toast and Capable’s fierce loyalty in protecting their home.  Talk of raids will only strengthen their resolve to protect and fight.  Add her devoted War Boys, and the raiders do not have a fair match.  Her fear, however, is heightened as she turns to look at Max’s wound.   She may not personally fear them, but her fear lies with what these raiders can do to those she cares about.

Max hums his agreement, pulling at his beard in thought.  More sand falls onto his fingers and she finds herself standing, looking about the room.  When she finds the straight razor, she holds it out to him, which he takes obediently.

“Wash and shave before you come to bed.  Need to see if that’s truly Max under all that filth.”

It’s a lame attempt at a joke, but she hears his quiet chuckle.  She leaves the infirmary…anxious to leave before that godawful blush comes creeping back.

 

**

 

It is late when he enters Furiosa’s room.  She sleeps on one side, giving him space to slip in.  He tries to lie down softly, but as his head hits the pillow, she moves and opens one eye sleepily.

He expects her to say something, but to his surprise, she simply hums and shifts closer to him so that her head is nearly against his side.  She falls back asleep instantly and it takes him a moment to relax and even put his arm around her body, giving both of them more space while remaining connected to one another.

Since the last time he slept with her, he finds himself falling into a dreamless sleep. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Max has a leg and arm over her when she wakes up a little before the crack of dawn.  She never woke again during the night to feel him find comfort in her, so she assumes his nightmares must be weakening.  She feels loathe to move away from his body’s heat, but she forces herself to begin untangling their limbs.  The feeling is clearly mutual, as he mumbles in his sleep and tightens his grips on her.   

With a sigh, she takes her good hand and rubs his shoulder. 

“Max, wake up.”

Surprisingly, it takes a few more tries to wake him.  His eyes groggily meet hers in the dark, before he shifts his body off of hers.

“Sorry,” he shifts to untangle himself, but keeps his arm over her stomach. 

“I have to help some of the boys patch up their cars,” she says softly, rubbing his shoulder again, not caring that she does not necessarily have touch him anymore.

He surprises her with a shake of his head.  “Stay a little longer.  You need more rest.”  It’s not an order, as she hears the slight hesitation in his voice. 

She had been so focused on his own exhaustion when he arrived, she never considered how tired she appeared to him.  Throughout her days working to make the Citadel a safe haven for all, she can push aside her own pains and anxieties, with only the Sisters occasionally seeing past her façade. 

She feels his eyes on her and she sighs in defeat.  “Fine, but only for a bit,” lifting his arm gently and turning onto her side to face him.  He rests the arm between them now, choosing not to place it against her again, which she notices with a brief moment of disappointment.

“How does your arm feel?”

He grunts, looking down at it in distaste.  “It’s okay.  Not as bad as other past wounds.”

“Your leg,” she says in answer, picturing the leg brace she has come to see as a part of him, although the haunted look in Max’s eyes suggests he’s not only talking about physical wounds. 

He hums in agreement, but doesn’t offer an explanation for it, which she won’t push.

“Cheedo will want to see to it later.  She’ll be happy to have one more person to coddle over.”

The tip of his mouth quirks up, but he falls silent.  Letting herself fall into his silence, she watches him as he seems to go into his own little world.  Once again, she is struck by how comfortable she is in this intimate position.  How safe she feels with him.

“Did you find it?”

The question is sudden and she glances at him surprise.  He’s staring at her, his deep voice inquisitive.  She scrunches her brow in confusion and he gives that impatient sigh, shifting closer.

“Redemption.”

She has a feeling he already knows the answer, but he wants to hear it from her.

_They’re looking for hope._

_What about you?_

_Redemption._

“Yes,” she allows herself to smile, thinking of the girls sleeping peacefully just a door.  “And they found hope again.”

He hums, his eyes softening as he takes in her smile.  They still hold that removed quality that she has grown used to and has known him long enough not to question him.  Instead, as she feels the wind against her back from the open window of their room, she pushes herself up.

“I need to go. The boys will be expecting me now,” she turns from him and stands to walk over to the window, looking down at the Citadel.  “You are welcome to come with me if you want.”

She hears movement on the bed and look over to see Max sprawling out in the middle of it.

“I’ll stay here.  I have more space when you go,” he smirks at her and she finds herself narrowing her eyes at him in mock anger.

“Fool,” she snipes back.

He grins. 

 

**

 

He sleeps a little longer after she leaves, only to awaken to the sounds of giggling.  Opening up one eye with a groan, he sees Cheedo and Dag looking down at him, their hands covering their mouths as they try to stifle their laughter.

“You might as well move your things into this room, seeing as you can’t stay away from it,” Dag says, once she’s finally recovered.

He chooses not to comment, closing his eye and muttering, “What do you want?”

“Capable and Toast are going to join Furiosa and the War Boys soon.  We think you should join them.  You are like Furiosa…you would be much happier on the road.  Up you come,” Cheedo gives his back a push and he swats her hand away in his exhaustion.

“Max, I know Furiosa would rather have you up and with her than sleeping the day away without her,” Dag sits on the bed, her extra weight making the bed creak.  He opens his eyes to watch her looks down at her stomach in mild annoyance.

“You better come out soon, little Angharad, your mother is exhausted.”

He sits up, ignoring Cheedo’s delighted smile at her achievement of waking him, and nods towards Dag’s belly.

“You will give birth soon?”

“Yes, any day I hope.  More so I can have my body back and finally see her.  I fear for it too…many wives before have died,” her eyes glaze over with the memory of those before her.

“Hey,” he murmurs, and she looks back at him, the fear still clouding her eyes.  “It will be hard, but you are in better hands now.  You will be luckier.”

The Sisters will be there with her, Furiosa will hold her hand, encouraging her as long as it takes.  Compared to others before, he considers Dag extremely lucky.

She hesitantly smiles and offers a look of curiosity, questioning his sudden interest.  It’s a trip to the past he would rather not discuss, so he stands and looks down at the two girls before him.

“Well, if I’m going, you better leave so I can dress.”

They grin and scamper out quickly and tell the other two he’s joining.  He chuckles as he now hears four girls giggling on the other side.   

 

**

 

“Furiosa, we brought you a new recruit!”

She turns to see Capable and Toast leading an embarrassed Max towards the cars. 

“That’s her Max,” she hears one of the War Pups whisper to his friend from behind her and she finds she quite likes the sound of it.

The War Boys want to head out and scan their boundaries, wary of the raid Max came upon.  While she worked alongside them, they had pleaded for her to join them on the ride, which she eventually agreed too, not wanting to disappoint them. 

“You’ll come with me,” she nods at Max, turning to walk to her new War Rig, endeavoring to calm down her sudden excitement to drive with him once more.

The small group of War Boys she has assembled say their farewells to the War Pups and scramble to jump into their cars.  She smiles watching Toast and Capable climb into their cars and take charge.  Seeing the Sisters own themselves has given her more pleasure than she thought possible.

Max climbs into the passenger seat and he offers her a smirk.

“Try not to get us into trouble.”

She raises a brow and puts the rig into drive.

 

He falls silent as they begin the drive around the Citadel.  She doesn’t expect to find any unwanted company this time around, but she keeps her eyes alert across the land.  She takes a glance at Max occasionally, finding him comparable to a dog as he sticks his head out of the window to catch some air as they drive.

“Did Cheedo check your arm?”

He pulls himself out of his trance and nods.

“Before we left, she did.  She was attentive.”

He opens his mouth to speak again, but closes it, seemingly hesitant.  She patiently waits for him to speak.

“Those girls…they are so innocent and good.  They have remained that way even through their horrors,” he says slowly, his voice softly layered with admiration.

She hums in agreement.  “They are strong.  Perhaps stronger than I was.”

It’s another hint to her past and she’s glad Max is the type to never pry.  He only gives her that searching look of his, before she speaks again.

“You’re a little like them, you know.”

“Me?”

Not looking at him, she continues.  “You have had your own share of horrors, and yet you remain good.  You choose to fight for that.”

She feels his disagreement in his silence and forces herself to continue.  “We wouldn’t have survived if not for that goodness.  I would…I’d be dead if not for it.”

Fearing she has said too much, she falls silent.  It takes a minute, but Max finally hums.

“The same can be said about you.”

She could argue a part of that, but knowing him, it’s fruitless.

 

**

 

As expected, there is nothing to find.

But Dag and Cheedo were right.  He finds joy out on the road.  With the addition of Furiosa, there is a peace that he cannot find anywhere else.  Even with nothing to do, he is already anticipating the next ride.

At the end of the day, when they retire for bed, he’s surprised to find that someone, that someone being one of the Sisters, has moved his belongings to Furiosa’s room.  He looks to her to observe her reaction.  To his amusement, he sees she is faintly blushing (she’s doing that more frequently), but for the most part she ignores it and prepares for bed.

She must be exhausted, for she falls asleep almost instantly, only offering a quick goodnight.  He watches her for a bit, noting her beauty in the dark and the peace settled upon her face as she rests.  It’s when she’s deeply asleep that he finally gives in, putting his hand on her head and begins to stroke her, hoping she’ll fall deeper into sleep.  She hums, moving closer to him.  He remains awake for a while, enjoying this strange and old emotion, before nodding to sleep, his head placed next to hers.

 

It’s three nights later, after he is oddly feeling at home, when Capable breaks into their room and wakes them up with a cry.

“Dag’s water broke.  The baby is coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time Max or Furiosa says "the girls", it's like a mom and dad discussing their children and it gives me life lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be a rough one for Dag and Max...for obvious reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

Furiosa enters the main room to find Toast cleaning the floor as Cheedo consoles a shaking Dag.

Paler than usual, Dag catches Furiosa’s eye across the room and Furiosa sees the unshed tears glistening in her eyes.  She has faced the Fury Road, a danger many would not dare venture into, but this is an entirely new danger, one that can kill her much more painfully and slowly than the road.

“I’m scared,” Dag whispers to Furiosa.  Furiosa makes her way across the room to put her hand against her shoulder.

“I know.  But you have to be strong, especially now,” she squeezes her shoulder, needing some of this strength she speaks of. Dag continues to shake as Cheedo begins to rub her back in a soothing manner, her worry evident.  Turning her head, Furiosa looks back at Capable and Max, both waiting for her orders.  She wants nothing more than to run, to further herself from the painful memories that are plummeting back into her mind as she holds Dag tighter.

“Capable, I’ll need you to wake the Mothers.”

She nods without a word and quickly leaves the room.  Max still stands before her, his eyes holding a look of his fear and an understanding of her own as he holds her gaze.

“We can use Dag’s room, but we will have to clean it up.”

He moves to the bedroom across theirs and Toast rises to follow him.  As Cheedo takes a hair tie, and pulls Dag’s hair behind her, Furiosa dreads the long night and day ahead.

 

The Mothers arrive with herbs and remedies that Furiosa has never seen before.  Immortan Joe never allowed such things during the births of his children, preferring his wives to have natural births, whether that was through the canal or by a knife.  The Sisters and Furiosa watch in curiosity as they give Dag special drinks and soothers on her stomach and legs.  Dag is beginning to sweat, but she appears comforted by the heavy presence of her family. 

“How are you feeling?” Capable asks gently, pushing stray hairs out of Dag’s face.  Furiosa wishes she could stand closer to her in comfort as well, but the scene before her is a nightmare she almost had to endure herself.  She trembles looking at Dag’s swollen stomach and not for the first time does she think about how much braver the Sisters are than she.

“Terrified, anxious, heavy…craps,” Dag speaks in her odd way, cupping her lower stomach with a pained hum.  “She wants out.”

“And we’ll get her out,” Toast says confidently, giving Dag a reassuring smile.  Out of the four of them, Toast seems the calmest, even if it is mostly an act.

Max remains in a corner of the room, his eyes observing everything before him in quiet anxiety.  She goes to him, meeting his eyes with what she hopes is understanding.

“Max, you don’t have to stay here.”

He looks like he may argue, but with another look from her, his body sags in what look like relief as he leaves the room.  A part of her wants to escape with him, but Dag cries out behind her and she is brought back to where her duties lie.

“Ah, labor is beginning.”

“Hold on, dear, that was only the first jolt!”

Dag gives the Mothers a desperate look and the Sisters murmur words of encouragement.  Furiosa stands helplessly to the side, feeling useless.

No one seems to notice her unease until Cheedo looks up to her from where she is holding Dag’s hand.  Her face softens into one of sympathy and she stands to cross over to her.

“We can take care of this.  Go be with Max and we can find you when something happens.”

She experiences the relief Max felt when she told him to leave, thinking she was brave enough to stay, but when Dag groans out in pain again, it finally convinces her she doesn’t belong here.

Taking Cheedo’s hand, she says, “If she needs anything, you let me know.”

Cheedo smiles and Furiosa leaves to join Max, hoping the baby will make an appearance soon, alive and well.

 

She finds Max outside the main door…the one that used to be a vault, she sometimes thinks as she walks through it.  He’s facing the rows of plants that Immortan Joe used to keep for himself, but Furiosa now cares for and shares with the people.

Not for the first time does Furiosa feel that ache when she looks at him, a foreign feeling that urges her to bring him close to her and offer comfort to him.  She stands as close as she believes is comfortable for him and joins him in staring at the plants. 

After a few moments of mutual silence, she’s surprised when he breaks it with a strange request.

“Give me something to do.”

She looks over to find him staring at her with a desperate searching look, like he’s fighting to this impulse to run and he’s demanding for a distraction.

“I won’t meet the War Boys at any point today.  You can let them know and take charge in place of me if you want.”

He grunts in confirmation and begins to walk away before he turns to face her.

“Dag will make it, as will her baby.  She’s strong, Furiosa,” and she realizes how evident her worry must be.  Or she’s just forgetting how he reads her so easily.

Watching as he walks away, she stills the beating of her heart.  The sound of her name on his lips is becoming one of her favorite things to hear.  She almost hates how she never sees it coming, so she cannot prepare herself for the painful joy that sprouts within her when he speaks it.

But now is not the time for silly thoughts.  She sits against the wall and tunes her ears to listen for the eventual cries of a newborn.

 

She doesn’t realize she has fallen asleep until she senses a heavy weight sit down next to her. Without opening her eyes, she nudges Max’s arm in a silent “hello”.

“Wake me up when it’s over.”

They can barely hear anything from where they sit, but if she listens closely she can still hear the low moans of Dag.

He hums in agreement, the noise vibrating against her, and she easily falls back asleep.

 

**

 

He wakes to find Toast shoving both him and Furiosa, looking happily relieved.

“It’s over, they’re both okay!” Toast grins and grabs their hands to drag them up, despite the fact that Furiosa is still trying to gather her bearings.

Noting Toast’s exhaustion and how the sun begins to set, Max figures they had slept the afternoon away.  He waits as Furiosa straightens herself out and follows her into the rooms as she questions Toast.

“How did everything go?”

“It was difficult for her…but she never relented,” Toast says proudly, leading them to Dag’s door.  Before she opens it, she hesitates and says,

“There was, however, a little surprise.”

Max raises a brow, not understanding her speech, but follows them into the room.  All looks well.  Cheedo and Capable stand to the side, allowing mother and child to bond, but they seem a little…disappointed?  His gaze falls to the Vuvalini, who are cooing with Dag over the baby.  The sheets have been changed and Dag’s hair has been brushed back, probably from Cheedo’s care.  As he and Furiosa walk closer, his eyes take in everything and he hears Furiosa gasp softly besides him.

Dag has given birth to a healthy baby boy.

The first feeling of discomfort rattles inside him as Dag looks with a tired grin.  If she’s upset with the gender of the baby, she doesn’t show it.

“I don’t have a name for him yet.  Furiosa, would you like to hold him?”

Furiosa shakes her head.  “Not with my arm,” she holds up her prosthetic, but Dag just rolls her eyes.

“Nonsense.  Sit down here,” there’s a new motherly quality in her voice and perhaps Furiosa notes it too, because she sits down on the bed without question.  Dag folds Furiosa’s good arm above the other, then gently lays the baby in her arms.  The baby is fast asleep, cleaned and plump, and Dag brushes her fingers over the baby’s body in awe.  He’s never seen Furiosa look so uncomfortable.

“He looks like you,” she says after a moment with a small smile, trying to break her unease at holding such an innocent life in her hands.

Dags grins and nods, suddenly meeting Max’s eyes across the room.  Not realizing he’s been frozen in place, he takes a step forward, knowing what’s coming next.

“Max, you should hold him too,” and Dag waits for him to move slowly towards her until she can take the babe and settle him in his arms.

The control he has over his breathing feels inhuman.  The memories he’s locked forever seem breathes away from invading his mind.  Furiosa is the only one to note his anxiety, as she walks towards him with caution.  She stands before him as he lifts a finger to gently touch the baby’s hand, feeling the smooth new skin under his own. 

It’s when Furiosa removes the baby from him to return to Dag that he feels his blood run cold, his heart speed up, and his vision turns glassy.  Without a word, he turns and hastily leaves the room.

He hears her steps behind him once he’s back in the plant room and he turns to her just as she reaches out a hand to grasp him.  Once, he would have pushed away such contact and touch.  Once, he would have loathed to be seen like this and to have someone read him so easily. 

But this is Furiosa.  So he lies his head against her shoulder and releases a ragged sob.

He can’t control how loudly he breathes.  It goes on forever, his meltdown and Furiosa just standing there, holding him and rubbing his back in such a loving way he wants to cry.  It’s when he finally has control over himself once more that he pushes away from her, not bearing to look into her soulful eyes, and flees.

 

**

 

 “I thought I would hate it if it was a boy, but I adore him,” Dag whispers as she passes the baby around the circle some days later.

Dag’s joy and love for the child soon overcomes the resentment the Sisters felt over the child’s gender.  They coo and giggle as he smiles up at them, learning to grab onto their fingers and hair.

“He will be so kind and gentle, like Max and Nux,” Cheedo smiles up at them as she takes her turn holding the baby.  Capable gives a sad smile, but it warms Furiosa’s heart that they consider Max a gentle spirit, despite the violence they witnessed in the past.

It’s also soon after this when Dag names him.

“I like Leif,” she hums to Furiosa as she dresses him one morning.  “It means love.”

Furiosa hums and Dag smirks at her.  With a questioning look, Dag shakes her head in amusement.

“You act like Max sometimes, that’s all.”

His name, not spoken since he left again, makes her furrow her brow and Dag suddenly plops Leif into her arms, as if his presence will soothe her.

“He had a child a long time ago…” Furiosa thinks aloud.  “That’s why he left that day.”

Dag nods in understanding.  “But like you said, he’ll be back.”

She can only hope.

****

She finally lets her hair grow out.

Not long…not anything like the Sisters, but it grows long enough for her to have what the Sisters call, “little locks of hair”.

Leif is still a hair-tugger and Furiosa allows only him to tug lightly on her new “long” hair.  He giggles as she acts out her agony when he pulls.  On days when Furiosa is in charge of him, she introduces him to the War Boys and Pups, who try so desperately to contain their excitement.  It’s on those days when there is no desire to work on machines or drive out, but only a need to stay in the shade, eat good food, and show Leif their little world.  After her work, Dag finds them and enjoys the attention from the boys as they tell her how magnificent her son is.

A few small raids come by over the next 130-some days, but it’s nothing they can’t handle.  Yet she can feel a haunting in the air when she looks across the land.  They receive more people (Max, once again), and she knows bigger threats could soon arrive.

It’s on a day when the Sisters want to spend their day with Leif in the rooms that Furiosa decides to take a rig out, to have some time to herself.  The War Boys beg to go along, but she refuses them, making them feel a bit better when she tells them she’ll bring Leif back down soon. 

She drives out as far as she can and as fast as she can.  With the Citadel far behind her, but still in sight, she parks and pushes her seat back, enjoying the quiet.  When she was taken, she could hardly remember what it was like to have time alone.  Surrounded by her sister wives, War Boys, or Immortan Joe himself, she had forgotten what space meant to her…how important it was to have it.

Resting for a while, she almost misses the sound of an approaching engine.  Shooting herself up and grabbing her gun, she sits up only to feel her heart leap out of her chest when she recognizes the car.

His car slows down next to her rig and she slips out to meet him.  Their eyes run over each other, checking their health before they meet each other half-way, their hands sliding into each other’s hair in greeting.  She finds herself grinning when he makes a puzzled noise as his hand shifts through her longer hair.

“You’ve been gone long,” she replies to his confusion, pulls back and gives his new beard an affectionate light tug.

He grunts, realizes his hand is still in her hair feeling the locks and pulls it back, carefully avoiding her gaze.

Turning her back on him, she hops in her rig and looks down at him from the window, where he’s still standing.

“Follow me back, Fool,” she calls to him as she starts up the engine and begins to drive.

It takes only a second for him to follow, and for the second time in one day, she grins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max and Furiosa are like that couple that everyone knows is a couple except for them <3
> 
> I think Dag's baby being a boy would be so interesting because he would be the first boy born to the Wives that will grow to be a free man and learn how to love the world the right way.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all your support, it truly means everything to me :)


	7. Chapter 7

Shockingly, she wakes to find Max up before her.  With sleepy eyes, she makes out his form next to the bed.  Removing his shirt, he makes his way to the shelves containing his clothes and the few possessions he likes to bring up from his car.  Her eyes trace over the words scarred into his back and she has to bite back a ragged sigh when she reads the last words “keep muzzled…”.  More than anything, she wishes she could somehow remove those marks on his back, give back the humanity he lost when they marked him. She gains a strange comfort when she sees Joe’s smudged brand on the back of his neck.  It warms her, knowing how hard he fought.

She pans over the muscles of his back, noting the paler skin and the older scars that seem to paint a strange picture.  She looks until she begins to compare herself to a thirsty man coming across a pool of water, and with that realization, she forces her eyes away.

Shifting in the bed, hoping he believes she’s waking up, she finally speaks.  “Morning, Max.”

He turns his head quickly and a look of amusement crosses his face.  She hopes to heaven he hasn’t seen past her façade.

“Morning,” he murmurs back, pulling out a shirt and throwing it on.  Thinking to the day ahead and wanting to spend time with him, she’s about to speak again, when a baby’s cry breaks out from the Sister’s room.  Max turns instinctively towards the sound, as if wanting to go soothe Leif.

Furiosa indulges him.

“Leif was asleep when we came back yesterday, would you like to see him now?”  She sits up in bed, closing her eyes and stretching.  She wraps her right arm to knead into the back of her left, massaging the muscles that will soon bear her metal weight. 

Max is looking at her when she opens her eyes, a steady admiration and heat lingering in them, something he does more now since he returned. 

“Well?” She demands, after a moment and he smiles a little hesitantly, before nodding.

Standing, she crosses over the room to open the door, looking out to see Dag seated in a pillow, nursing Leif.  Toast and Capable have already woken up and gone to meet the War Boys, leaving Cheedo all wrapped in the blankets herself, completely asleep.

“Max!” Dag grins, looking past Furiosa.  She looks over to see Max has moved to the door as well, staring at Leif in a little fear and excitement.

“You can hold him, Max,” Dag reads Max easily.  “Sit with me for a bit…until Leif’s belly is full.  And make sure not to wake Cheedo,” she continues on as Max and Furiosa sit beside her.  He looks hesitantly at Dag as she shifts Leif’s body closer to her breast. 

“Dag…I’m sorry I…”

“No Max, I understand,” Dag smiles at him and just for a moment, Furiosa lets herself feel jealous, jealous that Max will apologize for his sudden departures to the girls, but never to her.

It passes instantly, and feeling a little shamed, she nudges closer to Dag, peering down at little Leif, who is growing so quickly she fears she may miss it.

Soon Leif is finished drinking, and Dag passes him over gently to Max, who ever so gently takes Leif into his arms with a perfect hold.  Furiosa watches him carefully, his eyes widening as Leif curls himself closer into Max’s chest.

“He’s beautiful,” Max says softly, taking two fingers and rubbing Leif’s back as he begins to fall asleep.

Dag smiles proudly. 

Quiet takes over the room for a time until Furiosa notices that Dag is sneaking glances between the two of them.  With a harsh stare, she tries to halt whatever Dag’s plan is, but Dag stubbornly ignores her.

“How long will you stay this time, Max?”

Max’s eyes flicker over to Furiosa, hesitating, before saying as he once did before, “I don’t know.”

Dag clucks her tongue, bringing up her hand to brush the new hairs on Leif’s head.  “Well, I hope you stay long, some of us miss you too much for our own good.”  She smiles at him, a smile that says she means one person in particular and Furiosa senses it’s a good time to wash.

It’s a little later when she comes back onto the room to find Max by himself when she offers to take him back on the rig.  He accepts with a hint of a smile and follows her out, his shoulder brushing against hers with little doubt it’s an accident.

 

**

 

Max always finds a peace with Furiosa in the rig.  In the days following, he wakes every morning with Furiosa and goes with her to the garages, no questions asked.  The War Boys like to call him different names, like Road Warrior or Blood Giver, and they shout these names as he arrives.  He often hears the War Pups call him Furiosa’s Max when they speak amongst themselves.  The sound of it shakes him to his inner core, almost frightening him.

Toast and Capable are usually with them, and he grows accustomed to eating with them and Furiosa when they take breaks from driving.  The War Boys go back and forth between them, telling their stories then listening to Toast or Capable as they recall some adventurous stories of their own.

Max leans against Furiosa during these stories, listening with her until it’s time to return home.  She never extends back towards him, but he yearns for night, when she takes him easily into her arms and soothes him asleep with the strokes of her hand through his hair.

 

On a return trip from Gas Town, Toast suggests they spent the night on the road. 

“Remember when we found the Vuvalini and we watched the stars with them?” Toast offers up when Furiosa hesitates.  The War Boys quickly side with Toast, excited for more time spent out of the Citadel.  He shrugs when Furiosa looks his way and she finally agrees, throwing in some extra blankets and canteens.

That’s how Max finds himself in the war rig on a clear night…Furiosa in the driver’s seat and most of the crew circled around a few lanterns in front of them, staring up at the sky.  The moon shines full tonight and as he takes in the beauty of the heavens, he’s reminded of how constant it remains, while their world down here seems to transform relentlessly.

Movement causes him to look away, towards Furiosa who turns away from him to work on removing her prosthetic.  He admires her quickness at removing such a contraption and when she places it behind the seat, she begins her nightly routine of massaging the arm.

It’s the loss of a night alone with her that convinces him to reach out.

He places his hand on her shoulder and murmurs, “Let me.”

Her breathing becomes staggered at his touch, but she turns and nods, pushing back a little into his hand.  She sighs in pleasure as he begins to work out the knots, making sure he’s not pressing too hard.  The ache to bring her against his chest hurts, but he will have to settle for this, knowing Toast and Capable are most likely eyeing them (and not the stars as they should).

“I remember night’s like this…”  Furiosa whispers.  Max leans forward, intent on listening to every word…treasuring these moments when she trusts him like this.

“…when it was only my mother and me.  She’d lay me out and point out shapes that the stars made.  When we were stolen…I thought I’d never do that again.”

He hums and he feels the smile that crosses her face.  In the moment, he wishes she was facing him, in order to see that luminous smile.

“I see one right now!” Furiosa points out the window ahead of her.  “My mother called it “The Ladle”.

Max recognizes it immediately.  Yet another beautiful creation of the universe that remains untouched.  It glitters perfectly before them and moving forward, until his breath is right at her shoulder, he says, “We called it the “The Big Dipper”. 

Furiosa looks over at him, her face inches from his and he notices the second she realizes it…her eyes flicking away to the side of his face.

“We?”

The past rushes before him and he grips Furiosa in a moment of panic.  He feels her try to turn to him, but he stops her, putting his head against her shoulder.

“My family…Jessie and Sprog.” 

It’s all he can say and he knows it’s enough for her.  She pulls herself out from his hold and turns to place her hand behind his head, pulling it to rest against hers.  There is so much understanding in her eyes…so much empathy that he wants to cry.  Instead, he takes his hand and puts it in her hair, letting the quiet fold over them.

When it’s time for sleep, Furiosa pulls back their seats to give them room.  He’s lying down on his unique bed when Toast climbs up the rig to look in on the driver’s side.

“Engines are all good.  We will have no trouble heading off in the morning,” she grins down at Furiosa and gives them a wink.  “You two have a good sleep.”

Furiosa looks away as Toast heads back to her car, leaving Max with a good guess that she’s blushing again.

“Ready?” Furiosa asks after a moment, leaning up towards the lantern they have placed on the dashboard.

He nods and she blows it out, putting them in darkness except for the celestial lights above them.

As they begin to nod off, Max hesitantly reaches for Furiosa’s hand that lies in-between them, wanting to hold some part of her.  He wants to believe she left it hanging there for exactly that reason, as she immediately fills the spaces of his fingers with her own.  He hopes this growing desire to always be near her is just as strong with her as it is with him.  Connected by their joined hands, he falls asleep.

 

**

 

It’s only a few days later when Dag asks Max to stay with Leif in the room and watch him.  It’s the first day in a while that Furiosa has not spend her day with Max, and for a moment she’s envious of a baby.  She sees Max’s smile, however, when he takes Leif and Furiosa realizes Max needs days like this, when he can care for someone as innocent as Leif.  It doesn’t change the ache of want she feels when Leif tries to grab Max’s fingers and Max cracks a wide grin of amusement.

Toast and Capable note her pout when she arrives to the garage and both exchange looks of glee.

It really shouldn’t surprise her when Capable wants to ride with her and finally ask _those_ questions.  If anything, it should surprise her it has taken so long.

“So…have you and Max…” Capable slightly hesitates, glancing at Furiosa from her seat.

“No.”

“No?” 

Furiosa shakes her head, staring straight ahead and ignoring Capable’s obvious disappointment that she will not have any shiny gossip for Toast and the others.

“Has he kissed you?”

“Did Nux ever kiss you?” Furiosa shoots back, instantly regretting the decision.

But Capable only blushes and looks at her with a sweet smile.  “Once he did.  On the cheek, not a whole kiss, but I liked it.  And he was very gentle about.  Max would be gentle too…if that’s what you worry about.”

“I _don’t_ worry about it,” Furiosa answers too quickly, and she watches as Capable grins.

“Well, then I don’t know what you’re waiting for, as clearly you both want too…”

She doesn’t get a chance to reply because Toast is shouting, “Raid!” from beside her and she finds herself occupied for a time.

 

The raid party is so small that it is finished before Furiosa knew it really started.  There are three vehicles compared to their five and the only noticeable damage is the bullet holes on the sides of two of their buggies.   With her boys and her two girls, they take down the party in less than a couple minutes. 

They all decide to break for a bit (or at least the girls convince everyone to break).  No one is wounded, which Furiosa is heavily relieved by.  If anything, the War Boys are hungry for more and Capable has to calm them with her soothing voice for a time.

They arrive home late.  Max is waiting at the entrance to the garage, worry evident on his face until he meets Furiosa’s eyes in the rig.  She ignores Capable’s smirk as she parks and hops out, sooner than she should.

He meets her halfway, his eyes scanning her body for any trace of an injury.

“I’m fine,” she says, a little breathlessly.  “Everyone is fine.  We may need to do some repairs in the morning.” 

“Do we need to worry?”

She shakes her head.  “Not yet.  This raid was nothing compared to what it could have been.”

“I should have gone with you,” he says with regret in his voice and Furiosa can’t decide whether she’s just perfect at reading him now or if he’s just allowing himself to convey more emotion.

Not caring that everyone is watching them, she lifts her hand to his cheek, smoothing a crease.  “We had it under control, Max.” she says gently, trying to keep her voice in check as Max pushes his face closer into her hand.

“I’ll meet you up in the tower soon.”

 

Dag and Cheedo are up and waiting when they arrive back in their room.  After reassurance that the others are fine, Dag gushes about Max’s care over Leif and Cheedo chimes in with other stories from her day.  Furiosa soon leaves Toast and Capable to tell their tale, exhausted and ready for sleep.

Max is in their room waiting for her.  Without a word, he helps her remove her prosthetic and then waits for her to change.

Most nights, she is the one to hold Max to her as they drift asleep, but tonight, Max pulls her up into his chest, holding her more tightly than usual.  Her head rests on his heart, a solid strong sound in her ear.  She believes he’s thinking about the day they returned to the Citadel (he must be…with the way he’s holding her like she might disappear), when she nearly died surrounded by those she saved. 

Max’s breathing indicates he’s still wide awake and she senses that he’s waiting for her to fall asleep before he follows.

She won’t complain about that.

She drifts off slowly, not wanting to miss any moment of the heat of his body or the sound of his breathing.  It’s when she’s just about gone when she feels him take her hand in his and raise it to his lips, a gentle kiss that both thrills and calms her. 

With only the energy to smile against him in reply, she sleeps.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max waiting at the garage like a worried wife waiting for her husband to get home from battle, lol. And of course, Max will be having his usual freak out soon, so let's enjoy this fluff while we can!
> 
> Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

On a rare cloudy day, sometime after the first raid, Dag invites them all to see a special garden she has worked on in private. 

Max steps out of the room before Furiosa, warmed to see Dag and Cheedo playing with Leif on the floor.

Leif grows every day, a reminder to cherish youth.  The trio turn to Max and Cheedo stands with a little bounce. 

“Is Furiosa coming?”

He nods and smiles down at Leif as Dag picks him off the floor.  Dag gives him that understanding smile and holds out Leif to him.  Taking him gently, he hums at Leif’s little gurgle at being handed off and lets him grab onto his finger.

“He’s excited to spend the day with the entire family, isn’t he?!” Dag coos down and strokes her baby’s hair.  The word “family” is still such a strange sound to hear in reference to himself, but there is no longer a hesitancy to claim it. 

Because they are a family.  A strange family consisting of himself, a baby, and five women.

“Dag’s been working on it forever!  It’s on top of the tower, so Dag always needs me to come along,” Cheedo teases.  Dag gives her a light push with narrowed eyes.

“Well, I don’t understand why everyone else isn’t afraid of heights.”

“Dag, we live almost at the highest level of this tower, how can you still be afraid?”

He listens to them until a welcome voice breaks the banter.

“Alright, Toast and Capable said they’d meet us at the top.  Are you ready to go?”

Furiosa comes up beside him, giving Leif a fond stroke of the hair and a smile up at Max.  Dag and Cheedo have stopped arguing and are looking at them with barely contained grins.  Once Dag catches his eye, she tosses her head and begins to walk to the door, inclining that they follow.

 

Dag takes them up a staircase, one that was clearly locked away from any access besides Joe.

“Only Joe was allowed to enter here.  He’d come up for his peace and quiet,” Furiosa explains to him with a little mockery in her voice. 

“And now we can come here whenever we want!” Cheedo grins and throws her arm around Furiosa with a laugh.  Dag stops at the top of the staircase, to a door surrounded by leaking sunlight.  She steps to the side and opens it a grand sweep of her hand, a proud smile on her face.

Stepping out behind Furiosa, Leif in his arms, Max follows them into the sunlight.  Before them is a lush garden that stretches out around them, right to the edges of the tower.  He sees vegetables and herbs, but what stands out is the small display of flowers that are situated right near the entrance.  He can’t remember the last time he saw so many flowers.  Reds, yellows, whites, purples…he smiles and looks up to see Dag and Cheedo anxiously looking for their approval.

Furiosa bends down, cupping a few white flowers in her hand.  It’s silent as she looks with nostalgia, before she bends her head down and inhales.

“My mother grew these flowers…these must be the seeds the Keeper gave you,” she finally says, looking up at them.

Dag nods, moving closer to Max in want of her son. 

“Most of these flowers are from her.  The rest are from Max,” Furiosa glances at him with such joy in her eyes, it almost takes his breath away.

“You’ve done amazing, Dag…and you too Cheedo,” she finally offers up the praise they wanted and both blush happily as Furiosa moves to look over the other arrays.

Dag sits down, gesturing for Max to follow.  He does so with careful ease, Leif beginning to shift around in his arms in curiosity.  Dag plucks a single red flower close to her and places the stem in Leif’s outstretched hand.

“A flower for my little love,” she says and Leif giggles as Max tickles him under the chin with the petals.

They watch as Cheedo moves Furiosa around the garden, showing each one individually to her.  Despite not knowing any of the original names of these flowers (Max never took to caring about these names before the world went to shit) Cheedo appears to have named them, as she mentions pretty nicknames for each one.  And if Dag notices that Furiosa tries to be subtle in glimpses at Max, she doesn’t mention it.  He doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed by it.

Toast and Capable finally arrive with a few War Boys, conveying happy surprise at the sight of the flowers.  Capable explains in her kind way what they are looking at and they are soon listening to Cheedo in awe as she explains each one to them.  It’s a sight to see…these boys shifted into machines of war now touching so tenderly at the petals of a fragile flower.

Furiosa soon approaches him, cocking her head to the side in amusement…probably at his mother position with Leif.

“Wanna head out?”  She examines him and he detects a hint of hesitancy in her words.  She sees he’s comfortable up here, while she’s grown hungry for her own work.  She still has not realized his true comfort is with her.

“The vehicles?” He questions as he nods his approval and hands Leif off to Dag.

“Something else, actually,” she smiles at his consent, and he follows her back towards Earth.

 

During his time trapped in a cage, serving as a blood bag to any War Boy who needed fixing, Max listened to the words spoken around him, until he visualized the general layout of the Citadel.

The first out of the three Citadel towers held Immortan Joe, the food, and the water.  He had no way of knowing until that fateful day that it also held the Wives.  It made sense.  The tower held Joe’s most valuable possessions.   The second tower held him and the other blood bags, some valuable working people, and the War Boys.  It served as a bumper between them and the avoided third tower.

The third tower held the slaves (or working people who might as well be slaves), whose only purpose was to help the War Boys head out to war.  From what he heard, hanging in shackles, they never lived long…not even as long as the rest of the diseased population.

Furiosa, savior that she was, moved the Wretched into the two towers, a question he had asked her when he noticed fewer people out in the open.  They finally had shelter, healthy food to eat, and most importantly, fresh water to drink.  He’d heard from the Sisters that as more people came in, Furiosa was beginning to open up parts of their own tower, allowing more room to those in need of it.

She leads him to the third tower now, explaining to him as they walk that she’s been trying to visit more often…see if the people need anything they have not been given already.  There’s a nervous energy in her and he expects her fear of failing these people is sometimes too strong for her to bear.

When they enter, the people present turn to look and offer up greeting.  They seem to wait with baited breath until Furiosa smiles and goes to talk with them.  They appear to be in an eating room of sorts, with long rugs spread across the floor covered with bowls of food.  Children and adults eat as they watch Furiosa go around and check in with them.  Listening carefully, he can hear them telling Furiosa that all is well and really, she shouldn’t worry so much. 

Feeling a sudden small tug at his trousers, Max looks down to see two familiar faces peering up at him.  The girls from the Wasteland.

“Max?”

He grunts a confirmation and has to fight a smile when they squeal and hug his legs.  They hold on until he shifts so he can bend down to their level.

“Where are your parents?”

“Mama works with the healers and Papa went to farm today!” The more outspoken one says to him.  “We stay here and play with the other pups.

They must be with the War Pups often, if she’s already using their slang.

“Max, can we meet Furiosa?  We want to meet her…”  The quieter one murmurs and he looks up to see that Furiosa is giving them a curious gaze.

He hums and stands up, feeling a little shame that he never bothered to learn these girls’ names, when they have clearly remembered his.  Furiosa meets them halfway and looks down at the girls with a kind smile that Max knows is trying to cover up her nerves.

“Hello, I’m Furiosa.”

“We know!” The louder girl wastes no time in explaining to Furiosa how Max saved them from the Wasteland and brought them to the Citadel.  She babbles on and on, but Furiosa focuses on every word and offers encouragement to her.

“We’re much happier here.” The girl finally stops, taking her sister’s hand and swinging it with a childish eagerness.

“I bet,” Furiosa bends down, similar to Max’s stance.  “Now, what are your names?”

“I’m Rosemary!” To Max’s surprise, the girl turns to her quiet sister and gives her a light tug, encouraging her to speak.

“I’m Thyme,” the other finally says quietly, looking at Furiosa with shy eyes.  “Mama named us after an old song she used to know.”

“Those are beautiful names,” Furiosa briefly meets his gaze and he must be looking at her in a more earnest way because that blush makes a sudden appearance and she stands.

“How’d you two like to help me give Max a tour around here?”

They give little gasps of surprise, but quickly nod and grab his hands, pulling him along as Furiosa begins to walk to the next room.

 

**

 

The girls and Furiosa show Max the new rooms, cleaned and organized as sleeping quarters.  Furiosa explains that many of the people now have occupations in and outside of the Citadel, resulting in fewer masses that used to congregate everywhere.  The towers continue to be cleaned and healthier living quarters improve and expand every day.  She tells Max how they all have immediate access to the food and water, how the Sisters helped take command and made sure everyone played a part in creating a better home. 

When she and Max have to leave, Furiosa tells the girls she’ll be back soon to check on things again.  They hug her legs, the feeling warming her up in a childish way.

“Bring Max with you!” They demand and Furiosa gives them a promise, smirking when she hears him grunt behind her.

It’s nearing the end of the day as they leave.  Max falls into step with her and brushes against her as they walk.  She remembers the pang she felt, watching him interact with Rosemary and Thyme and she calms the part of her that is impatient to go to bed, to exist in solitude with him.  If she can read signs as well as she thinks she can, he’s impatient too. 

For a moment, it frightens her.

“I should probably check on the boys at the garage.  Meet you up top?”

He nods, his brow deepened a little by her sudden decision, but she knows he will understand.

 

She stays with the War Boys a little longer than usual, patching up a car that really doesn’t need patching.

_Hope is a mistake._

His words keep her in check.  Always, she reminds herself that hoping for an almost impossible thing can drive you insane.  Perhaps he also repeats this to himself.  He must…being him.

But his other words… _we’ll be able to, together, come across some kind of redemption_.

He changed him mind.  On the Fury Road, he chose to believe in hope and stand by her to fix what was broken.  Hope wasn’t a mistake then.

She already has him…she knows this.  They act like mates, an understanding and deep respect already bond between them.  With that, she’s proud, but not fully content. 

Because she wants him, just as he may want her.   And this is a kind of hope, the hope of love and consent that she’s afraid of.

 

Returning to their rooms some time later, she’s surprised to find no one there, except for the sound of voices in her room.  Shifting towards the door, she eavesdrops…unplanned until she hears Cheedo’s soft giggles.

“Max, I want to see!  What are you hiding?”

There’s a scuffling sound and Furiosa is about to disrupt when Cheedo gasps.

“You picked Furiosa’s flowers?  Did Dag let you?”

A grunt.

“I can’t believe Dag didn’t tell me!  I’ve always loved these moments of romance in a world almost empty of it.”

“Oh Max...you’re obviously in love in her,” Cheedo says in a kind manner.  “But you’ve known, haven’t you?”

Furiosa feels the breathe leave her lungs

She must have known as well…at least some part of her, but to hear the words is staggering. Without making a sound, she turns and leaves the room, striving to regain the steadiness of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you folks worry, this is still very much a slow burn...I'm actually killing myself with how far we still have to go.
> 
> All information on the towers of the Citadel are not my ideas. I simply went to the Mad Max wiki page describing the layout of the Citadel. The song the twins are named after is "Scarborough Fair" by Simon & Garfunkel.
> 
> Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The ending of this chapter contains gory images. I don't believe it's super disturbing, but it's a dramatic jump from where the story has been so far.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and for your support!

Thankfully, the Sisters do not mention nor imply anything to her when she returns, as they are too preoccupied with a picture book they had recovered from Immortan Joe’s hidden treasure troves.  They lean Leif towards the book, trying to show him each drawing, but Furiosa can tell they are just as entranced as him, not just looking but also feeling the pages beneath their fingers.

She says goodnight and braves herself to face Max.

She thanks whatever deity is out there that he faces away from her when she enters, fixing away his clothes, a habit she finds oddly cute, and turns to look for the flowers.

They sit against the window, placed in a small pottery bowl.  He did not pick many, choosing to surround the flowers with blades of grass and leaves to fill in the rest.  The image of Max picking the flowers and arranging them, as well as Cheedo’s words come racing into her mind and she forces herself to breathe, turning to face Max.

He’s looking at her, with a soft smile that attempts to cover up the hesitation she sees in his eyes.  She thinks he must know.  He must.

“Bed?”

She nods, beginning her nightly ritual, knowing she doesn’t need to say anything in regards to his gift.  Her smile is answer enough.

When she shifts under the blankets, Max rests his head against her stomach, moving his head against her hand and she chuckles.  He reminds her of a needy dog sometimes, needy for touch and affection.  As she begins running her fingers through his unruly hair, her gaze falls to the flowers once more and she feels a sudden desire to share her past with him.

“I used to have very long hair…in the Green Place.”

He stills under her touch, but she hears a soft hum vibrate against her stomach (a sensation she would rather not think about) and continues.

“My mother, if she saw that there were too many of her flowers springing all over the place, would cut away handfuls and braid them into my hair.”

A pause.

“She said one day I would braid flowers into my own daughter’s hair…as the Mothers had done for generations past.”

Max lifts his head, eyes on her steadily and without a trace of horrible pity.  “Bad memories?”

The hesitancy returns to him and she’s quick to stop his growing panic that he made a mistake.  “No.  All my memories of the Green Place were good, now they are bittersweet.  You…you made me happy.”

There’s a catch in her voice she tries to hide, that emotion that wants to come spilling out.  She thinks of that moment when she had looked up to Max in the garden, so overcome by his silent contribution to the beauty Dag and Cheedo created.  He may be in love with her, but she wonders if he’s aware of his love for the Sisters and Leif.  Or his love for the hope of the Citadel. 

He’s made her happy for his love for all of them.

Shielding herself, she looks towards the flowers and continues her attentions to him, pleased when he gradually sinks back on her and begin to fall asleep.

 

In the dead of night, she feels weight leave her body, hears him collect some things, his hand in her hair, his lips on her forehead.

Prying her eyes open, she watches him slowly navigate to the door, his gait a little wary as he leaves once more.

And she can’t be upset…because she understands.

“Fool.”

He pauses, perhaps a little in shame.

“Don’t be too long out there…” she smiles a little, too tired to say anything more and she hears his amused grunt as she closes her eyes.

 

“I really thought he would stay this time…” Capable muses as she hopes into the War Rig, giving Furiosa a look that clearly hints she wants details.  Hooking in her wheel and ignoring her, she turns the engine on and drives out.

“He’s Max, what do you expect?”

She hears Capable sigh, but she doesn’t say anything again for some time.  Toast leads a group of War Boys off to the right and as they watch them leave, Capable surprises her.

“I just wish we could make him happy.  I wish we were enough.”

There’s a sadness in her voice that Furiosa relates to.  A pang of motherly sympathy hits her and she finds herself going against her judgement to talk about Max.

“He _is_ happy here.  I think he’s happiest when he’s here.  He’s just been out there by himself for so long…he’s comfortable in the Wasteland and I understand how hard it is to leave that comfort behind.  But he wants to stay here and we are enough for him.  He…he loves us and he’s trying to stay here.”

She’s a little shocked by how much she says.  Capable thankfully chooses not to tease, instead she gives her a small smile and goes back to her lookout.

“I’ll admit that it’s harder to see him leave…if he keeps this up, I may one day resist his attempt to go and that’s when he’ll never come back.”

Capable hums.  “He’ll always come back to you, no matter what you do.”

_He damn well better._

 

**

 

Max drives out farther than he has before.  For miles and miles, there is nothing and no one.  The War Boys who saw him off gave him more food and water than he would have expected, so he is safe for a while from having to scavenge. 

The dead are always with him, though they never appear all at once.  At night, the dead Vuvalini talk to him and the Keeper of Seeds always mentions Dag, who she discusses with pride.  Glory plays off in the distance, no longer haunting him with her death.  Angharad now speaks to him, pushing him awake in the morning, always reminding him of the Citadel and the ones he left behind.  Most morning, he wakes to find her lying beside him, staring at him with intense eyes.  When she sees he’s awake, she grins and taps his nose.

“Hurry back soon, Max!  You’ll go mad out here.”

Nux, to his surprise, does not appear as often as he thinks he would.  When Nux just so happens to make an appearance, he rambles on about how free he feels, while Angharad looks proudly on.  Once, Max would have scoffed at such talk, but now he listens with concentration and encouragement to a Nux who shines with a happiness he did not have before.

Max never speaks, but it’s moments like these when he looks right back at Angharad and replies.

“I am already mad.”

Much like when he first left, the Sisters soon appear to him with the dead.  Toast and Capable banter about engines and the future of the Citadel, sounding so much like Furiosa that he physically aches.  He listens until one of them, usually Capable, calls out to Dag and Cheedo to join them.  The youngest girls come up smiling, holding leaves in their hands and wearing flowers in their hair.  Leif hangs from Dag’s back in a blanket, gurgling happily at nothing in particular.    

“Tell Cheedo she looks pretty!” Dag commands as she places one last flower in Cheedo’s hair.  The others obey easily and Cheedo blushes prettily, sitting beside Toast and putting one of her own flowers in her hair.  Toast glowers, but allows Cheedo to dress her up, a twinkle in her eye that tells him that she is not quite as vexed as she tries to appear.  Capable gazes out and he’s almost persuaded to point out Nux and Angharad to her, not wishing to see her be plagued like him.

But even in his madness, he understands the dead from the living.  They all only appear to him, not to each other.  He stays silent.

The Sisters huddle around him as he drifts to sleep.  They whisper about the stars and the mysteries of the universe, while he thinks about Furiosa and what future he continues to run away from when he leaves her.  Cheedo eyes him with a knowing look, a very unsubtle reminder of how obvious he is.

For days, it remains like this. The day have been quiet, almost too quiet, and despite his fondness of isolation and silence, it isn’t until he spots a cloud of smoke in the distance that perhaps offers an explanation for it all.

As he drives closer, he slowly picks up on the screams and the smell of fire.  An eerie calm grasps him as he accelerates.

 

When he finally arrives, the fire and screams have died.  He appears to stand in the destruction of what used to be a small settlement, as he counts only five standing shelters, maybe another five burned to the ground.  Off in the distance, a fleet of cars drives away, no doubt carrying stolen goods from this place.  Death’s smell clings heavily in the air and even as he hears his ghosts desperately calling for him to stop, he follows the scent behind one of the remaining shelters.

The breath leaves him when he sees the pile of bodies, thrown over each like ragdolls.  Most of them are burnt, resulting in the abhorrent smell that threatens to subdue him.  A few dead women circle the pile, not dead from fire, but from the impact of a car.  Their middles are flattened, their eyes open in mute horror, and that’s when he falls.  He drops to the ground, vomiting.  An image of Jessie replaces his current horror, making him tremble uncontrollably and heave again.  He wants nothing more than to run, but he’s overcome with weakness, dropping his head into the sand in complete exhaustion.

Eventually, he feels hands on his head, petting his hair and he looks up to find Angharad and little Glory, looking down at him with soft eyes. 

They stay with him until he can move, barely having the strength to walk.  Vomit is in his beard and dirt covers his face.  His thoughts move to the Citadel, imagining them raided like this place.  He imagines it in flames, the children screaming and the Sisters returned to chains.

Furiosa dead under the wheels of a rig.

He almost makes it to the vehicle before he passes out with one last thought.

_I must return._

 


	10. Chapter 10

Furiosa joins the Sisters and Leif after some time.  Nightmares return spontaneously to her, with visions that haunt her through the day, becoming unbearable under the heat of the sun.  She joins them one night when she cannot return to bed, and afterwards, they swear she will sleep with them until Max returns.  They cuddle around her as they did the day they returned from the Fury Road and she almost cries from the overwhelming emotion that floods within her.

She creates a cemetery.  Many elderly leave to go to their own Green Place and everyone agrees the Citadel deserves a place to honor their dead.  They continue to lose some of their young as well, due to the illnesses the world gave to them.  Placing it south of the Citadel, she watches as the Sisters add it to one of their many responsibilities.

They spend even more time with the people and the War Boys.  There is heavy debate amongst the War Boys whether they should drop their name, seeing as their leader no longer wishes death sentences upon them and they are slowly losing their belief in Valhalla.  Furiosa hears one day that they have decided to keep the name, as they want to protect the Citadel and everyone inside.

“We will be your protectors!” One War Pup pipes up, looking up at the Sisters with soulful eyes and Furiosa finds it in herself to allow this.  They do not ache to kill and die, but ache to protect now.

 

On a clear morning, she wakes instantly to the sound of a knock on the door.  Toast is the only one to shift and open her eyes, but she sleeps again when she sees Furiosa stand. 

A War Boy stands before her, she thinks his name is Bark from her time down in the garage.  There’s a nervous energy in his stance and when she nods her head, he speaks.

“Your Max is here…he won’t say anything but your name.”

She hasn’t realized how much she’s missed him until she hears his name.  Immediately, she’s running down the many levels of their tower, followed by the War Boys who are awakening for their day.

When she runs out, she sees a crowd of War Boys and Pups surrounding a hunched up Max.  Two War Boys are helping him from falling to the ground in exhaustion.  He does not appear wounded, but he looks exhausted and when he lifts his eyes to meet hers, she notices a new fear that was not there before.

“Furiosa” he whispers and tries to move to her, but almost collapses trying to move.

She has both arms around him in a moment, helping to lower him down to a seated position as she quickly orders the boys to find him water and food.

“I’m here, Max.  I’m here,” she tells him softly, placing her lips to the top of his head as he leans into her.

Water is brought and Max practically inhales it.  At one point, she tries to ask him where his things are so she can bring them up, but he remains silent.  Her question does provoke the War Boys to run back to his car and collect everything he has.  She then tells them to bring it to her room, letting them know she will bring Max up herself.

The water and food revive him and soon she’s able to help him walk back up the tower.  Despite the dirt and grime all over him, she doesn’t care, letting him cling to her as she only feels happiness that he has returned and worry of what has happened to him in his time alone.

With some extra time, they make it to the washroom.  She leads Max to one of the larger waterholes, his grip on her arm excruciating.  At the edge of the water, she tries to release the hold and looks up to him when he refuses to budge.

“Stay,” he grunts, not looking at her as he stares at the water hungrily.  She can do that.

He finally lets go and she moves to find a shaving blade and other soaps and lotions that she can offer him, trying to ignore the sound of his clothes being thrown to the side as he undresses.  Moving slowly, she waits until she hears him enter the water before turning, chuckling a little when she hears his little moan of pleasure as he finally feels water upon him.

She avoids looking at him when she reaches the pool, instead sitting at the edge and putting out everything she has grabbed.  Despite the fact that Max has asked her to stay, she doesn’t wish to intrude on his nakedness.  Such a vulnerable part of him.

“Furiosa.”

It’s low and rough, sending excited shivers down her body.  Looking up, she sees he has descended completely into the pool, only his head atop as his fingers try to detangle his messy beard.

He carefully smiles at her (whatever his worry was seems to have gone for now, forgotten with his happiness at the water) and wades over to where she sits. 

“None of that now.”

He speaks of her embarrassment.  She shakes her head, as of brushing it off, and turns to her collection.

“Wash up, Fool,” she chides, handing him a cloth and a bar of soap.  He grabs them with that rare grin and begins to clean, scrubbing at the hardened dirt on his arms and chest. 

They are then content in silence.  Furiosa takes his concentration as a time to look at him, so happy to finally have him again.  He has grown tanner, she notices as he washes his arms, perhaps from his shortened clothes in such heat.  No sign of new bruises or cuts, meaning his earlier shakiness was not due to a physical trauma.  She takes note to ask him later about it, once he has fully relaxed to the Citadel once more.  For now, she continues to watch as he washes, her eyes coasting over the hard muscles of his arms and back, the smooth hairs on his chest.  She wonders if he knows his beauty, but quickly shakes the thought away.

_This world made him feel ugly, just like me._

He shifts down in the water, to work on his lower half in the water.  In a sudden fit of unease, she flickers her eyes away from him, giving him the space he doesn’t seem to mind not having.  She lets her mind wander off to the Sisters, who must have heard of Max’s return.  They’ll be ready to mob him with questions the second they lay eyes on him.  Dag may even plop Leif back into his arms.  Furiosa may not show it as often, but she is definitely the greediest of the group, as she is immediately thinking of ways to keep Max to herself.

He breaks the silence when she hears him let out one of his grunts.  He’s holding what remains of the soap, finally finished the difficult task of washing.

“Used all your soap,” he mumbles, looking a little shamefaced as he wades over to drop it down next to her.

“There’s more where that came from,” she replies.  It’s half a lie.  There’s more, but not a lot.

She leans over and threads a finger through his beard.  “Now this,” she hums and reaches over for the blade and a mirror.  He watches curiously as she hands him the blade and grabs a mirror with her flesh hand, holding it up in front of him.

“Get to work.”  She smiles at his amused expression, before he begins his procedure.

He’s slow and methodical in his work.  She finds herself watching him in a little awe despite the fact she’s been watching men shave ever since she came to the Citadel.  Joe would always force her and the other Wives to shave almost all the hair from their bodies, beside the ones from their heads.  They were always thankful they did not possess face hair like the men, for Joe would have surely forced them to shave that off as well.

When he’s finished, she hands a fresh towel to him (another piece of Joe’s hidden trove).  She cleans to distract her from a very naked Max as he dries, but she appreciates how he keeps himself removed from her, respecting her nerves.

She moves towards one of the windows and takes a peek out, noting how the sun has fully risen.  In the distance, she can see the War Boys packing up some cars, but no sight of Toast and Capable.  She knows they are staying behind to see Max.

“Done?” She asks after a moment, realizing she couldn’t hear the rustling of his clothes anymore.

He grunts in reply and she turns to find he’s patiently waiting for her, the worry now back in his eyes.

There’s also another look.  One full of love and hunger and admiration…it’s stronger than before.

“Time for food,” is all she says and without thinking about it, she walks over, takes his hand in hers, and leads him out.

When she realizes what she’s doing halfway to their room, she’s quite thankful Max has remained silent.

 

**

 

Somehow, Leif is back in his arms by the time they are all gathered around.  The Sisters all chatter to him in turns and he listens patiently to each and every one of them.  Toast tells the story of a new scar and she laughs about her silly mistake that led to it.  Dag sits close by to watch over Leif and apologize every time Leif starts to teeth on Max’s fingers.  He can’t find the words to tell her he loves it.

He can tell Furiosa is impatient for his news.  Her flesh fingers tap in an irregular rhythm against her leg, her eyes drifting at him every time she thinks he’s not looking.  He will not shed the news about what he saw now.  Even though Leif would not understand a word, Max does not want to taint the baby or even this moment with his bearings.

“Some of the people make bets on when you will come back, Max,” Toast teases as she pushes a bowl of grain paste for Leif across the circle.  “It’s a rather fun game for them…‘when will Furiosa’s Max came back?’ they say.  We will have to see tomorrow who won.”

He shakes his head with a hum, grabbing the bowl to ignore their teasing smiles.  Funny how all he wanted was to remain invisible, and yet here he is as a source of hope and amusement.

 

Eventually, the Sisters begin to rise and Dag takes a sleeping Leif from his arms, muttering to him how he’s already so spoiled with attention.  He catches Furiosa’s eye, standing and heading towards their room, intent to finally tell her everything.

He changes and waits for her on the edge of the bed, picking at the loose strings at the end of the blanket.  Through the door, he can hear her checking in on the Sisters, making sure they can settle in for the night.

_‘Mother Hen_ ’, he thinks and chuckles.  He better keep that to himself.

She walks into the room a few minutes later, pausing when she sees his position.  He pats the seat next to him, and he sees the curiosity spring back into her eyes as she moves to sit next to him, positioning herself so her arm is close to him.

Bringing his hands up, he works on removing the prosthetic, loosening the stronger binds Furiosa had put together to create a sturdier arm.  He moves to put it aside the bed, but returns to put his hands on her shoulders and begin kneading the twisted muscles of her shoulders.  She responds instantly, dropping her head down and sighing happily as he works his fingers deep but not too hard into her skin.

“Good?”  He asks, his voice still a little rough from misuse.

She hums.  “You’re trying to distract me, Fool,” she bums her shoulder into his chest.  “Speak.”

So he speaks.

He talks slowly and she listens patiently.  He feels her stiffen when he explains the horrifying image of the bodies and he wonders if something similar happened to her family that day she was stolen.  He rubs his hands down her arms in order to soothe her…and perhaps himself as well.  When he has finally recounted every detail he can, she turns to him, a serious look in her eyes.

“What direction did they leave in?” Her voice has fallen, as if forcing herself to keep steady.

“East.  But Furiosa…” he grasps onto what little speech he has left.  “…they’ll come.  They will eventually come here, as so many others have come.”

She meets his gaze and he knows she understands.  People seem to hear news of the Citadel everywhere and if these raiders have not already heard of them, they soon will.  And they would be idiots to not try and take a valuable treasure such as their home.

Her hand comes up to cup his face, rendering him speechless as she appears to think of something.  He tries to focus on what’s important here and not think how often they have been touching lately.  How intimately close they’ve been.  He doesn’t think he would mind at all if she were to lean closer and tilt her face just a little and…

“How many days has it been since you saw the wreckage and turned back to the Citadel?”

He almost thanks her for speaking when she did.  “28 days.”

“So we have that much time to prepare.  You better not leave during that time,” she says with a little smile, but he can read the fear easily in her eyes.  He can already see her tomorrow, spending her entire day with the War Boys, preparing them in every way she knows how.

“I wondered how long this utopia would last…” Furiosa hums, turning away from him to look towards there door, where the Sisters lie on the other side.

“It will live on,” he manages to reply, his hand coming up to cover her own.  You killed Immortan Joe and his followers and won, you will win this as well.”

He says it more for his own comfort, but he is as scared as she feels.  He has learned from her and the Sisters, however, that all they can do is hope.  So that’s what he will do.

They fall into silence for some time before Furiosa shifts and he knows that conversation has ended for tonight.  Tomorrow will no doubt be full of work.

She pulls her body up to the back of the bed, then reaches out for him.  A little hesitantly, he takes her hand and she pulls him up until he’s next to her.  He’s about to curl up on her, but she surprises him when she lightly pushes him down and moves her body so that she’s hovering a little over him.

His breathing has almost stopped entirely and he wonders if she knows what this looks like, but with a long pause and a heavy sigh, she lies her head down on his chest and curls herself into a comfortable position.

“I missed you.”

He can’t find anything to say.  He puts his fingers through her hair, so soft under his skin.

“I always miss you.”

She says it softly, a hint of a crack in her confidence, and he knows of the helplessness she is feeling.  The helplessness that comes with love.

It’s the same helplessness that drives him away from her, his fright over such a feeling.  He’s not sure if he can ever stop hurting her and himself in this way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for this chapter and for your continued support! I hope you're enjoying the slow burn just as much as I am. You'll be very happy soon, I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

Trouble arrives six days later.

Max finds himself in charge of a group of War Boys, in a manner of speaking.  The War Boys know how he is and he anticipates their nonsense, but with one look from Furiosa, they follow his every lead.  They’re situated at the entrance of the Citadel, a small group of War Pups present as the War Boys want to show them some of the new gadgets they have added onto their vehicles.  Furiosa leaves him, as she wishes to oversee work at the towers, smirking a little as a few of the War Pups run up to him in excitement, begging him to let them in the War Rig.

He finds himself quietly entertaining the tinier War Pups as the bigger ones follow the War Boys into the vehicles.  A few of War Pups are still nameless.  The War Boys have not figured out a suitable name for them yet.  The only ones who have names are Club and Twitch, and he watches in amusement as the two try to figure out names for their friends.

“What do you think we should call him, Max?” Club asks with worshipping eyes, pointing at a War Pup who has huddled into his side like a dog.

Max shrugs.  “Maybe he can name himself.”

Club seems to ponder that idea for a moment before shaking his head with a smile.  “No, it must be us who name him.  But sometimes a person can have many names.  Like how Furiosa calls you Fool.  Why….are you a fool, Max?”

“The biggest fool you’ll ever meet.”

They all giggle at him, a sound he knows they must not be used to.

After some time, the War Boys finish their lesson and send the War Pups back to the towers.  They tug at Max’s hands, begging him to let them stay, but he’s as firm as he can be, telling them he will have another lesson for them soon.

The War Boys are thankfully well and away when Max spots the rising dust in the distance.

“Max!” One of the War Boys (Switch, he thinks) runs up to him, pointing in the direction of the dust.  “Raid, do you think?”

He nods slowly, trying to gauge how large it is and if they have any shot at all.

“What’s the order?”

He turns blankly, a little startled at the question.  He’s no leader, but Furiosa ordered them to follow him and obey him.  For a moment, he wants to find Furiosa and maybe Capable or Toast and take them with him.  They would be furious if he left without a word. 

But the haunting of their dead bodies is too powerful.  His ghosts flash before his eyes and he knows he has made a decision.  He shakes his head and points out to the encroaching dust.

“We take them out there.  Far from the Citadel.  We have the eight vehicles here, they have about five.  We take them out quickly.”

He climbs into the War Rig, the yells of his War Boys filling his ears as he starts the engine and Switch climbs in next to him.  Swallowing his guilt, he hits the pedal and they roar to the road, heading straight for the raiders.

“Five of them, just like you said!” Switch says excitedly, their speed picking them up so that the dust has formed into the shapes of cars.  The War Boys to his left are picking up their weapons and he can’t help but feel the thrill with them, grabbing his gun as he presses down on the pedal just a little harder.

“Let’s make this quick.”

 

Four out of the five vehicles finish quickly.  These raiders aren’t prepared for the likes of them, as it only takes a couple shots for them to go skidding off and to go up in flames.  The energy is wild amongst them and he feels Switch try to catch his eye, to bask in this road rage that has long been overdue for them.  But he keeps his gaze locked on that fifth car, the biggest and clearly holding the leader of the raid.

The vehicle is fast and manages to pull up against the War Rig, its weight knocking the rig slightly off.  From the mirror, he can see two of their attackers leap onto their rig and he knows exactly what he has to do.

“You have to drive,” he turns to Switch.  His eyes widen.

“Me?  I’m not..I can’t…”

“You can,” Max gruffly positions the pedal for him and he pulls the hood of the roof open, climbing up and preparing for whatever wants to meet him outside. 

The first raider goes down easily.  Max blocks his every move and with one last push, knocks him to the ground.  He notices the War Boys are slowly, but surely taking care of the last car.  He spares the Citadel a look, knowing they’ll be back soon, then turns to his final opponent.

Who is a lot tougher than anticipated.

A few punches that would have finished the job are not enough.  Max struggles to find his balance as he tries to grab the raider to throw him off, but he’s too quick.  They take turns having each other by the neck before the other manages to break loose.

His mistake is one of balance.  The War Rig shifts ever so slightly and Max falls backwards, watching as his attackers falls with him, but not before the man swings the knife down with him so that it slashes right down his leg.

The pain creates a blazing burn in his entire leg and he cries out as he attempts to get up.  His cry seems to summon everyone, for suddenly the War Boys are leaping onto the Rig and pulling the last raider off of him and flinging him to his death.

“You alright, Max?”

“We finished them off, Max!”

“We got you.”

They all surround him and begin ripping parts of their pants to wrap around his bleeding leg.  A few of them push down to try and stop it, as he feels the War Rig slow and then turn back towards the Citadel.

“Don’t worry, Max, you’ll bring you back down,” and with pure ease and gentleness, the War Boys lift him and then ease him back into the War Rig, making sure to lower the seat to he’s down.

“Can you believe it, Max?  I drove the War Rig!” Switch looks down at him in such joy that Max has to smile back, although it probably appears as a grimace.  He keeps pressure on his throbbing leg as they venture closer to home and he wonders just how much trouble he’ll be in.

 

When they reach home, he sits up to look outside, only to be met by everyone.  He sees Furiosa, The Sisters, and some of the people gathered at the entrance as they slowly come rolling in.  Switch pulls the War Rig to a stop and Furiosa is running to the door, climbing up to look at him through the opening.  He almost cowers to see the fury in her green eyes and he knows she’s about to start reprimanding him until she looks down on his calf, blood just starting to seep through the many layers of cloth.  She refuses to look at him, instead looking up to meet Switch.

“Did we lose anyone?”

“No.  Just injuries, Boss.  Max was hurt bad.”

“Take everyone to get patched up.  I’ll take care of Max,” she sends an icy glare at him and hops down from the door, opening it in the process.  He notices the Sisters have joined her and they all help ease him to the ground.

“How is your leg, Max?” Cheedo asks him, worry evident in her voice.

“Painful, but numbing.”

She nods.  “I’ll grab what we need and meet you in our rooms,” she says, turning to look at Furiosa.  Furiosa give her consent and Cheedo is running ahead of them.

Everyone is silent as they make their way to his and Furiosa’s room, only broken by Capable soothing him with kind words.

When they finally make it to the room, Dag grabs some sheets and lays them out on the floor.  They lay him down, putting their few pillows under his head to prop him up.  Toast carefully begins to cut away the cloth covering his wound as Capable runs to fetch bowls of water.  The only one to have not moved is Furiosa, who can barely look at him as she tightly holds his hand.

After a couple moments, she lets go and stands, still refusing to look down. 

“I need to check on the War Boys,” she says and leaves the room.

Toast looks up at him to see his pained expression.  “Serves you right, Max.  What were you thinking?  Going out without her and without any of us?  You scared her…and now you may be infected.”

He shouldn’t be surprised to hear the anger from her, but he is and he grits his teeth when she pulls a piece of cloth off of some dried blood. 

“I was scared too,” is all he manages to say, but it just causes Toast to laugh.

“Oh, and that didn’t give you enough reason to find us and back you up?”

“Can’t let you all die,” he tries again. 

Dag comes up and places her hand on his shoulder.  “Max, we have been through so much.  You know we can protect ourselves, on and off the road.”

“One day, we won’t be lucky. You’ll turn into ghosts.”

She shakes her head at him, like a daughter annoyed with her father, just as Cheedo comes in, holding bowls of ointments in her arms.  She places them down next to him and calmly waits for Toast and Capable to finish cleaning the wound.  There’s just a hard throbbing in his leg now, a throbbing he hopes Cheedo can find a remedy too soon.

When it’s her turn, he grips the sheets as the ointments sting the wound, bringing back a harsh pain that seems to now course through his entire body.  Furiosa walks in halfway, leaning against the wall in silent anger.  He keeps his eyes on her the entire time, just wanting her to show some sign that she understands.  With that glare, he really doubts it.

“And once again, you’re a lucky man, Max,” Cheedo finally says, smoothing out one more layer of a cooling cream on his leg.  “I can mend this more tomorrow, once I’m sure any infection is gone.”

“Thank you,” he mumbles as she reaches to grab the clean cloth she’s brought in to cover the slash.

“I’ll do that.”

Furiosa moves forward and takes the cloth, putting a hand on Cheedo’s head.  “I got it from here.”

The Sisters all stand and leave, giving Max looks of sympathy (except Toast of course).

She places herself next to his leg and begins to wrap it.

There’s a seething anger in her movements, which only makes the wrapping slower due to her metal hand.   Every time he leans down to help, she slaps his hand away, giving him a withering look before attending to the slash.  Hearing the door creak, he looks up to see Capable slowly closing their door and he once again appreciates their respect, alhough he’s a little nervous to now to be very alone with a furious Furiosa.

“Furiosa…”

“Shut up!” she cuts him off with enough anger in her voice to silence him and he sits patiently.  As she continues to work and silence reigns, the anger seems to drain considerably replaced with her concentration and a sadness he wish he hadn’t caused.  Once she’s finished, she smooths out the bandage with a gentleness that doesn’t match her anger, refusing to look up at him but conveying no intention of leaving. 

With this little encouragement, he puts his hand in her hair, spreading out his fingers in a slow and comforting manner.

“I should have told you…I’m sorry…”

She breathes out a heavy sigh.  “Yes, you should have.”

He can hear a soft tremor in her voice and realizes she’s trying not to cry.  Overcome, he brings his hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

“I’m so sorry. You could become ghosts like the others…I can’t let that happen.”

She continues to stare at his wound, until she finally raises her head to look at him.

“I once came back from a raid and you were waiting for me, worried and concerned.  Did you not think I would feel the same for you?  We belong side by side, not apart.”

He feels the heavy tension of her choice of words, nodding in agreement and continuing his tiny strokes of her cheek, the only thing keeping him at bay from embarking on other things.

More time is passed in silence as Furiosa regains her composure, where she then surprises him by taking his hand and kissing it. 

“I’m going to wash up.  You get in bed and don’t you leave it, Fool.”  She gives him a small smile, a tiny token of her forgiveness, and leaves him to maneuver into bed, taking care not to break the bandage.

 

**

 

Furiosa spends a long time in the washroom, thinking of her Fool and what damn…well, _fool_ he is.  She knows he was protecting her and their people…his quiet decision to go out without her.  If Max were not there, she would have done the same in his position.  Just her and her War Boys.  Max would rather die than watch her die….just like her.  Perhaps she’s a fool as well.

It’s very late when she finds her way back to their room.  The Sisters make no peep as she walks by them, the day having completely exhausted them.

Max is fast asleep when she sees him, sprawled out on the bed, his injured leg (the right one, thankfully) on top of the covers in an attempt to keep the wound away from the sheets.  Ever so gently, she joins him, choosing to lie on her side and look down upon him as he sleeps peacefully.

She notes the small aging wrinkles on his face, the signs of his hard life beginning to appear.  What an honor it would be for both of them to die of such a thing…old age.  It would be a miracle if they ever reached such a late stage of life.  It brings her back to how he almost died today…how he barely manages to survive every nasty encounter he meets up with.  One day he won’t be so lucky anymore.  There has to be a day when that luck runs out.

The image of a dead Max snaps something inside Furiosa.  Without any hesitation, she leans down and places her lips gently against his.  She barely presses into him and pulls back in a moment.

His eyes snap open.

The panic sets in instantly and she leans away until his hand on her shoulder stops her.  The moon is full tonight, giving her the light to look upon Max’s face as he stares at her with an expressionless mask. 

“Sorry,” she barely manages to whisper to him, caught somewhere between embarrassment and shame.

His hand moves up to cup the back of her head and he hums a little, a little spark of something lighting up his eyes.

“It’s okay,” he says, in answer to the guilt that must be plain on her face and his gaze drifts down to her lips, making his wish abundantly clear.

Okay then.

She kisses him again, a real one this time as Max responds gently, showing her how it must be done.  When they lean away for a breath, she’s quick to go back in, feeling the addiction seep in every time his lips touch hers.  She notes how Max keeps his hand by his side, the other remains in her hair.  He is a far cry from the men she knew before and she wants to thank whatever gods there are for his existence.

“Greedy woman,” Max says after a particularly long kiss and she feels his smirk as she kisses him a little harder, just to shut up him.

She eventually finds herself curled against him and she soon pulls her lips away, their breathing haggard and a lingering curiosity of this new intimacy hanging between them. She lets Max bestow one last kiss to her before pulling her close to him.

She’s almost asleep when she feels him chuckle. 

“What?”

“I think you have forgiven me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for waiting for this chapter and for your continued support.

**Author's Note:**

> Story Title is from "Shades of Cool" by Lana del Rey


End file.
